1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable storage device, and more particularly to a portable storage device with individual processing functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable storage devices, such as cards or external hard drives, are often used for storing data and transmitting data among different electronic devices. However, data access between portable storage devices and a host device, such as a computer, is usually controlled by the host but not by the portable storage devices, such that data stored on the device cannot be managed by the portable storage itself when it is not connected to a host. Thus, convenience for the user is affected.